1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a movable member for forming an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional image forming apparatus, a copying process including charging image scan, exposure, developing, transfer and fixing steps is sequence-controlled by control signals from a number of cams and microswitches or by a microcomputer which processes those signals.
In addition to those used for the sequence control, many sensors for detecting error conditions of the apparatus are also included in the image forming apparatus.
Accordingly, in an apparatus which safisfies a high level of control and detection, the configuration of the signal generation and signal processing tends to be complicated.